Bothering Gibbs
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Spud and Palmer decide that there should be a day to bother Gibbs. So they do.


Title: Bothering Gibbs

Summary: Spud and Palmer decide that there should be a day to bother Gibbs. So they do.

**Note: Inspired by the Potter Puppet Pals, which my sister and I both enjoy. She also helped with this. And by help I mean bothered.**

It was a slow day on Titan. One of the planet's security measures, Titan Force Five, also felt the effects of a slow and boring day. A peaceful day with no planetary attacks.

So they were lounging around the garage where their ships were stored.

Commander Palmer and Chief Petty Officer "Spud" Cunningham had involved themselves in a burp off. Lieutenant Jodi Yanarella was engrossed in a magazine, while Lieutenant Junior Grade Sasha Caylo was busy filing her nails and looking peeved.

The only one working was Lieutenant Gibson "Gibbs" Giberstein. He was bent over his ship, tinkering with the inner workings.

Spud and Palmer caught sight of the diligent Gibbs. Palmer shook his head and said "You would think on a day like this even Gibbs would leave the ship alone and find something not work related to do."

"You want to bother him?" Spud asked.

Palmer opened his mouth to answer but then shut it quickly. He thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah, let's go bother Gibbs."

On the way to Gibbs and his blue ship Palmer whispered instructions in Spud's ear. Spud began to laugh but quickly stifled his laughter as they approached Gibbs.

Sensing someone behind him, Gibbs straightened up and turned. "What do you two want?" he asked.

"Well I am hungry..." Spud said, trailing off expectantly.

Turning back to his repairs, Gibbs muttered "What else is new, fatty?"

Spud looked confused, not understanding Gibson's muttering. But then he saw Palmer wink at him. The two launched themselves at Gibbs, tackling him and knocking him over, sending his wrench flying. They began to shout "Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!" over and over again.

"What's gotten into you two?" Jodi said, dropping her magazine and getting to her feet.

"Get OFF me!"

Palmer nodded oh so slightly and he and Spud left Gibbs alone, walking back to their spot as though they had done nothing. They could see Gibbs muttering to himself as he got up and brushed himself off. Palmer assumed some of that muttering involved where Gibbs intended to shove his wrench if they hadn't left him alone when they did.

"Think he's mad?"

"When isn't he?" Palmer scoffed.

"You want to bother him again?"

"Hey yeah..." The two made whispered plans to bother Gibbs for the rest of the day, at times when he was busy or seemed to least expect it.

So their day, which started off slow and boring, became mapped out for them. The hardest part was not finding times to bother Gibbs. Instead it was finding times when Gibbs was alone so they could bother him without getting into trouble with Jodi.

A little later in the day Gibbs left to get himself some lunch. Spud and Palmer waited outside the door for him to return. He came in carrying a hot coffee and a bag with his sandwich in. As he walked through the door both of them jumped him again, sending the hot coffee soaring across the room and the sandwich to the floor, where it was crushed in the ensuring "Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!" attack.

"That was my lunch you idiots!"

Laughing, they scurried off to another part of the building to let Gibbs cool off as much as it was possible for Gibbs to cool off.

Even returning from the bathroom was not a safe option for Gibbs. As he emerged he was tackled and "Bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother, bother!"ed once more.

After that attack, Gibbs became very aware of where in the building Spud and Palmer were. He was trying to avoid such attacks if he could.

While he was bright, the old "two against one" method seemed to win out. They got him twice within the next hour and it was starting to become obvious that if they did not stop soon they would probably be carted out in body bags.

That did not stop the Commander and his Chief Petty Officer. Deciding that Gibbs would let his guard down if he did not see them, they decided to let themselves into his apartment and ambush him there.

It took a few hours of waiting, and raiding the fridge, but Gibbs soon arrived home, rubbing his eyes and muttering to himself about his day and the idiots he worked with.

A table went crashing to the floor as Spud launched himself at Gibbs. Gibbs, who had probably figured this was going to happen, sidestepped the officer, who crashed into Palmer. Chuckling to himself, Gibbs kicked the two men out of his apartment and into the hall before slamming the door shut.

"Oh well," Palmer groaned, "fun while it lasted wasn't it?

"Yeah. Let's bother Jodi tomorrow."

"Yeah!"


End file.
